supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Foro:Imágenes, actualización, tier list, socorro!
Hola a todos, como saben estos días se está hablando mucho sobre lo que haremos con el wiki, así mismo llevamos mucho tiempo discutiendo sobre nuestra próxima imagen representativa, y hace poco creamos la discusión para las actualizaciones de la portadq y la creación de nuestra propia Tier list. Ahora bien quisiera aclarar ciertos puntos y dudas que han surgido de un momento para acá. Imágenes Imagen representativa Necesitamos una o varias imágenes en Wikia hispana para que esta nos promocione de varias maneras, se está optando por poner imágenes reales, capturas de alguno de los juegos, y por ello yo propongo esta. ahora bien, la imagen que se elija estará en conjunto con la que yo nos representa (esta). Y ambas formarán parte de la publicidad del wiki. Lista de wikis Ahora bien, creo que necesitamos actualizar nuestra imagen que nos reprsenta en la lista de wikis de la central de la comunidad hispana, y en este caso propongo esta, dixe lo mismo que la actual pero se ve un poco mejor; aún así todo lo dejo a decisión del público. Se que nuestro nombre es SmashPedia, pero no puedo hacer mucho con los editores para Ipad .__.' Ahora bien, si ustedes pueden mejorarlo, estaría infinitamente agredecido. Fondo Una imagen de fondo debe ser grande y ligera o bien puede ser pequeña pero simple, sin dibujos ni características que la hagan distinguibel, esto porque el fondo de la wiki debe pesar menos de 100Kb (Kilobytes), por ello si ven alguna imagen así, dején un enlace a la página en la que la vieron y así la pondremos a debate. Spotlight Acordamos que al llegar a los 1,000 artículos solicitaríamos de nuevo un spotligh, y nos estamos acercando, llevamos , pero necesitamos pensar de una vez que imagen se quiere poner y que texto se le puede dar, para esta categoría aún no tengo un candidato, pero para el anuncio creo que podría decir: Entra al Mundo Smash Actualización Artículos Lugar Aún estamos sin hacer nada por el pobre great maze pues creo que está claro que faltan algunas capturas de pantalla para hacerlo un artículos original, completo y atractivo de leer, sin mencionar que el usuarios que se decida a hacerlo sabe que es un proyecto largo y con el que debe tener cuidado al editar. Jefe Ya se decidió el formato que se le dará a los jefes, y es este, aunque la sección en los videojuegos se reemplaza por la sección perfil donde también se habla de las características del jefe. Universo Si queremos tener spotlight, hay que tratar de terminar los artículos de universo lo más pronto posible, no podemos atraer a los usuarios a que lean una insignificancia; la categoría:a Borrar debe estar vacía, y gracias a Dios lo está, porque es un agotamiento total; en fin debemos terminar los artículos de universo, yo veré si puedo completar el de Mario y el de Zelda. Características Portada Aún estamos pendientes con ello, recuerden que cualquier usuario es libre de hacer un prototipo de como le gustaría que quedara la portada, el formato será decidido o más bien, debe ser decidio antes del lanzamiento de SSB4, (aun queda tiempo). Tier list Estamos trabajando en la creación de nuestra Tier list, y tal como lo explica aquí el Usuario Seba 20 90 será un proceso largo, pero que tendrá sus frutos. Resumen No quesa más que decir, estamos ante un completo cambio y sin duda alguna lo habrá. Bueno me marcho a la escuela, espero ver respuestas cuando regrese. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, lo escribí con prisa. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] Always be happySmile, every single dayGo on with your dreamsFight for somethingLove what you doForget the past 17:32 12 abr 2013 (UTC) Comentarios Si, pobre del gran laberinto, pero el pobre no está solo; otros muchos artículos, entre ellos de personajes y escenarios, están en problemas. Para el spotlight tienen que ser al menos 1000 artículos sin contar los esbozos. Si, faltan universos por completar y crear. GunBlazer (discusión) 18:51 12 abr 2013 (UTC) :Los mil artículos no son un requerimiento, son una meta que nos propusimos. El requerimiento es que tengamos 200 articulos más que la ultima vez que pedimos un spotlight, que debió sercuando llevabamos 700 artículos. A lo mejor nos dan el spotlight sin los mil artículos, pero con 1000 nos aseguramos--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 23:44 12 abr 2013 (UTC) lista de wikis ¿Qué opinan de la imagen para la lista de wikis? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] Always be happySmile, every single dayGo on with your dreamsFight for somethingLove what you doForget the past 03:36 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Problema tamaño jumbo estaba revisando nuestros artículos cortos ya que si queremos un spotlight no debemos tener muchos... bueno revisen esto, lo que no entiendo es que marca a artículos como Mario (universo) o Fire Emblem (universo) [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 17:21 14 abr 2013 (UTC) De hecho esa lista marca a todos los articulos de la wiki de menor a mayor tamaño, y esa es la ultima parte de la lista, asi que esos articulos son de los mas grandes de toda la wiki. Aaron 2 17:47 14 abr 2013 (UTC) :Supongo que es eso entonces, aunque algo no me convence, no se... [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 18:00 14 abr 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Hablé com Zeist Antillies quien es el encargado de los spotlights en la comunidad central y dice que ya estamos listos para el Spotlight, pero tenemos 113 esbozos, creo que hay que llegar a los 1,000 antes de solicitarlos y pues mejorar esos esbozos. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 18:52 14 abr 2013 (UTC)